


You Are (on hiatus)

by littledumbme



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anger, Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Character Death, Recreational Drug Use, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledumbme/pseuds/littledumbme
Summary: re·la·tion·shipnoun//the way in which two or more concepts, objects, or people are connected, or the state of being connected.





	1. //one

_There is not a cloud because of you_  
_The world feels different to me._

_//∞//_  

Jaebum knew the moment shouts started echoing off the walls of the mansion, it was going to be bad. His blood turned cold and for the first time in years he felt the fortitude take over his consiousness.

Mark had finally returned, without Jisun. 


	2. //two

"They're threatening us again."

Jaebum's lips twitch, fighting back a sarcastic smile. He spins his chair around and faces his right hand man Jackson.

"Let them. They know the price they have to pay us." He motions for Jackson to sit, and the blond hesitates.

Jackson has ever right to hesitate. Jaebum knows what's going on; he's known for a while now. They're gearing up to start a gang war. They want more power, and with that comes Jaebum's plaza. More land equals more buisness, and he knows they crave money. A terrible world he's involved in, everyday you sacrifice blood and sweat, you risk being stabbed in the back or getting killed.

It's a risk Jaebum is willing to take, a risk that gives him the adrenaline he needs to live; he wouldn't give this lifestyle for anything.

"It's getting serious Jaebum."

"Do I look worried to you?" He quips back.

Jackson smirks and runs a hand through his silver blond hair. He isn't saying something; Jaebum knows him too well. They've been friends for far too long. You get to know a guy; what makes him tick, what his triggers are.

"Spit it out, I don't have all day man."

Jackson takes a breath and looks Jaebum straight in the eyes, "You and Mark are exhausted; not to mention stressed to the max. I've known you both for 12 years, so don't pull any of that tough leader bullshit on me. Open up, just let us help you for fuck sakes. We're fighting blind."

Defeat, something he hates to admit to himself. Jackson is right however; Jaebum and Mark are tired. They're stretched thin, and scared. The last time someone threatened them, two men were killed. Friends; ones he'd known for years, irreplaceable bonds gone in a matter of minutes. Of course he had gotten his revenge, but at too great of a cost. He won't let something like that happen again, and they all know it.

"I know you're worried about something like the Hakyeon Jaehwan incident happening again; so fucking admit it. It's killing you, and we know the pain you'r-"

"Don't," Jaebum looks to the ceiling, willing the tears to not fall, "Don't bring them up. I'm not worried about the threats from those Gwangjin thugs."

"Jaebum, they want us, they want to take over Songpa. There isn't anything we can do if a turf war happens."

"Like hell there isn't," He gets up, chair scraping against the floor and slams his hands down against the desk, "I know the mistakes I made. I told you, I'm not going to fuck up again."

"You don't know that."

Jackson, his right hand man, his best friend of 12 years; he means well, but with Jaebum's temper he should know when to stop talking.

"Like hell I don't! You aren't the one in charge! You do what I say and that's it. Now get the fuck out before I do something I'll regret."

Finally, Jackson realizes the battle he came in with has been lost. He stands, bows and leaves the room. Jaebum collapses into his chair and lets out a strangled sob. He cant breath, his chest aches. The flashbacks, they've been bothering him for a while. He thought he could escape them, but he can't. Jackson brought them back, he was trying so hard to forget. With so much on his shoulders, he doesn't need a reminder.

"Fuck." Jaebum yells.

His breathing becomes erratic, and his vision blurs. He needs to calm down, he can't have another episode. The stress is too much, he needs Mark, but he isn't around. He won't be for a while. Jaebum can't cope by himself though, it's too much.

Before he can register it, he's already pulling out the stash of molly and downs two pills. He needs peace.

He manages to make it to his room before he breaks down. Crying and shaking, he prays for the drugs to kick in soon so he won't have to feel the pain of losing his two best men. He knows he's heading down a dangerous path, and he fears what the end of this life will be like.

_//∞//_

_Yugyeom's yells were like a constant ringing in his ear, telling him who was where and what they were currently facing. The beauty of being a kingpin in Songpa was the money. Jaebum didn't like to flaunt it, but they were well off. The ear pieces had been a good purchase off the black market, however they never thought they would be put to the test like this._

_"Jackson's engaged in combat."_

_"Hakyeon and Jaehwan are patrolling the perimeter."_

_"Broadcast me Yug."_

_A few seconds passed and Jaebum composed himself._

_"Go."_

_"If this jopok doesn't back down in the next five minutes I'm coming out to help you guys," Jaebum took a breath, "So kick their asses."_

_Minutes passed. Every tick of the clock caused him to grow more anxious. The possibilite that they could win, and maintain their plaza kept him hopeful. Trade would be effected, but with the amount of dealers within Songpa, he knew they would get by._

_Five minutes passed by, and Jaebum stood up. Just as he loaded a round into his gun, Yugyeom began screaming._

_"They're backing down, someone's been killed. I repeat, someone's been killed."_

_"Who," Jaebum gripped his gun "Who is it Yugyeom?!"_

_Silence._

_Jaebum couldn't take it. He left his post and ran. A fire burned in his throat, but he pushed his body to the edge. He needed to know; the fear pushed him._ _With the streets empty, he easily spoted Jackson. His heart jumped into his throat as he noticed Jinyoung and Youngjae's figures as well, but who else. He called to them, but they remained solid. Pain constriced his chest and he pulled his gun out. It wasn't until he was steps away he noticed what they were looking at. Two bodies layed on the ground soaked in blood._

_He shoved past the boys, took one look at the gruesome scene in front of him, and dropped to his knees._

_"Jaebu-"_

_"Those fuckers!" Jaebum screamed, voice strangled, "Those fuckers! They killed them, they fucking killed them!"_

_A hand was laid on Jaebum's shoulder, but he roughly shrugged it off._

_"They're going to fucking pay," He wipes the stray tears running down his cheeks ,"I'm gonna kill those Gangnam scum, I swear to god I'll destroy them."_

_He screamed. He screamed until his voice became raw, until he couldn't scream anymore. Then the tears came. He cried himself into a haze. He bleakly remembered being pulled from the ground, didn't register the walk back to the house, couldn't picture it as Jackson helped him up the stairs before the world had turned black._

_//∞//_

As Jaebum comes down from his high, the tears begin to fall again.

"Never again," He sobs, "Please."

Pain contracts his chest, and he dry heaves. He expected this breakdown, a relapse was imminent after weeks of bein stable. He feels out of control at times, and it terrifies him how affected he is simply from Jackson mentioning their names. He prays Mark comes back soon, he needs him for grounding; he needs him.


	3. //three

Mark arrives back a week later, and is greeted by Youngjae standing guard. He waves him over, and smiles when the gate opens. _Home_. After a long drive, it's good to see a familiar face

"Hyung, you're back. How was your trip?"

Mark only has to sigh, and Youngjae knows. He pulls out a radio, and calls a staff member to take his post. With current situations, they've increased the security to ensure they are ready for anything. Together they walk to the house, Youngjae chattering away happily; filling Mark in on everything that happened during his leave. Once inside, Youngjae mentions Jaebum's breakdown, and leaves quickly to gather the rest of members.

"Just great," Mark mutters to himself as he ascends the stairs, "as if I don't have enough to worry about."

Three knocks on Jaebum's door with no response, and his heart drops. He knows how Jaebum gets, and it gets worse with every episode. 12 years of dealing with him, and Mark still fears the worse outcome every time. The knob is cool against his hand as he grasps it, sucking in a breath before making his way into the room. Darkness greets him, and it takes a few seconds for his eyes to adjust.

"Jae?"

A low groan comes from within the darkness, and Mark breathes easier. He's alive.

"Jae, it's almost two in the afternoon, get up."

"You're back." A scratchy voice mutters.

"I am," He smirks, taking careful steps forward until he reaches the bed, "Enjoy your time with the kids."

"No; missed you."

He takes in Jaebum's appearance, and feels his heart snap in two. Tear tracks stain his face, dark circles weigh down his cheeks, his eyes are glazed and dead. Seeing the sadness scares Mark. Jaebum hasn't looked so gone since the night Hakyeon and Jaewhan were murdered. It took months for him to recover, to even get up and function like a normal human. The nightmares, the screaming, the suicide attempts; Mark was with Jaebum through all of it, and he never wants to go through it again.

"How was the trip?'

"Youngjae's gathering the kids up, we're having a family meeting," Mark smiles, "So get your lazy ass into the shower and make yourself look alive."

Jaebum winces at Mark's bright tone, but follows orders none the less. He slinks out of bed and heads off to the bathroom. Mark knows it may be harsh, but Jaebum is different. If nobody bothers to order him around, he forgets about his needs, forgets to take care of himself. He needs a constant in his life, and Mark is that constant, that support.

As he waits for his partner in crime, he sits on the plush bed and contemplates how he's going to word everything. The whole weeks' been a test to Mark's paitence. So many meeting, so many possible deals, too much yelling, too little accomplished. The Lieutenant within the Gwangjin cartel is threatening them, Mark has known this long before anyone else. He left specifically to figure out what they want, and how they intend to get it. Jaebum didn't want to interfere, but Mark couldn't sit around and wait. His family is in danger, and he isnt going to let anything happen to them ever again. It would send Jaebum into a catitonic state, and if nothing else; he needs to protect the one he cares most about.

"So what's this meeting about?" Jaebum asks as he steps out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. Professional leader again, as if being woken out of a deep sleep.

Mark can't help but stare at his bare torst, noticing every scar, remembering every memory that goes along with them. The longest gash is across his chest, the worst of the bunch. They promised never to speak of what had caused it, but the memories are the fuel of his personal nightmares.

"Buisness."

"My interest is peaked." Jaebum chuckles as he dresses himself.

"Essentailly it's Minsoo's falcons, and what we're going to do about this whole situation."

Jaebum's fingers falter over the buttons of his shirt and stills. His body is rigid, eyes piercing holes into the toes of his shoes. Mark's hit a nerve, that much hes aware of; but he can't put his finger on why. They've been spending weeks talking over plans concerning this, why tense up now. This is turning into a life or death situation in the works, and he needs everybody to be on their best game.

"Come on, let's head downstairs and we can all talk about." Mark gets up from the bed, and leaves the room. Jaebum's careful footsteps sound behind him on the stairs, and the tension in Mark's shoulders leave for the time being.

"Hyung!"

An en slaughter of bodies collide with Marks' as he steps into the dining room, the combined force of the maknae's causing him to stumble. Jaebum slips past the three and takes his seat at the head of the table. Mark embraces the two youngest members, then shoves them off to their seats. Sitting beside Jaebum, he glances around the table.

"Where's Jackson?"

"Here! Welcome back Mark hyung!"

Jackson shoves a snap back on his head and drops down into his seat. Based on his attire, he'd just come from the in-home gym. His cheeks are red, knuckles bruised, eyes tired. Mark tries to ignore the questions swimming in his brain, he'll worry about the individual members after. Right now, they have business to get down to.

"Jinyoung, make sure you get this all down." He mutters, and cracks his knuckles.

"Copy that."

"I'm going to keep this short and sweet. We're in trouble, and we need to be ready to fight."

"Is this because of your trip?" Bambam asks.

"More or less. I was doing inside work on the falcons Minsoo sent to observe us. I'm sure you're all aware by now, but the cartel is getting ready for a turf war. We're the next target, and they intend to take what they want and have no mercy."

Jaebum slams a hand on the table, "You fucking went and spied on them without telling me!"

"I had to, we're not going to sitt here and wait any longer."

A bitter laugh excapes Jaebum's lips, and he stands up. "Waiting, is that what you think I'm doing."

Mark ignores Jaebum, and looks to the rest of the members. He hears the scrape of the chair against the floor, the footsteps growing farther away, the door slamming. Jaebum has a temper, everybody's aware of that. It just hurts Mark that he isn't in better control of it at times. It worries him; Jaebum can usually stay calm. Somthing is wrong.

"Has he been like this all week?"

Everybody stays silent, and Mark opens his mouth to apologize on Jaebum's behalf, but Jackson cuts him off.

"I may have said something a few nights ago, and it may have set him off."

Everybody nods their heads in unison, confirming Jackson's story. Mark runs a hand over his face; de·mean·or already fallng apart. He doesn't have time for Jaebum and Jackson to have another falling out. They've known eachother for years; why can't they realize the others triggers and leave them at that.

"We'll deal with that later. Right now, I need you all to listen closely. They're planning their first attack a few weeks from now, which doesn't leave us much time. They think beginning small and attacking when we're weak is their best option. No was in hell we can let this happen. I need you all to preapre. That means Youngjae and Bambam, restock ammunition and weapons; Yugyeom and Jinyoung, make sure all systems are working and the bugs are figured out and Jackson, rally this information to our other personnel, make sure they're aware."

Jinyoung writes frantically, and Mark takes a moment for them to soak in this information.

"Jae and I will get in contact with whatever allies we have. So if anybody needs anything; dont ask us."

 

"What about Jaebum hyung, I don't think he's..." Yugyeom questions.

"I'll deal with him. If you hear anything in town over the next few days, please come to us directly. We'll update you and answer any questions when we debrief this Friday."

Everybody makes a move to get up and continue on with their day, the new information rolling around in their minds. The stress builds in the room, but a sense of determination also follows. Before Mark leaves the room, he takes a look around at each of the boys; his family.

"And one more thing," He calls, five pairs of eyes looking to him, "Stay safe guys."

With that, he tears his eyes away and leaves the room. Never before have they had such a massive  threat hanging over their heads. Every second Mark spent out of the security of the mansion, he felt like a target was painted on his back; and now the rest of his _family_ share his target.

If it was honestly up to him, Mark would convince Jaebum- no, beg him to leave this lifestyle behind. To move on, and create a healthy life. It is unbearable for him to watch the man he grew up with waste away; to witness the destruction day by day. The world is ruining them all, and although their friendships are strong; it's only a matter of time until someone can't handle it and leaves.

If that happens, their family would break apart. With an already cracked surface; Mark isn't sure if they would all survive that possibility.


	4. //four

"Jae-"

"Don't," He mutters, shrugging the hand off his shoulder, "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."

Mark watches as he disappears through the doors. It terrifies him, Jaebum hasn't been like this in a while. Usually he snaps out of it after a few days, even if it pains him to watch. Mark knows he isnt healthy, that everything will blow up eventually, but he doesnt know how to help. He remembers when they were kids, remembers the first time he saw the downfall; the same feeling of helplessness.

Jaebum had a rough home life, although if you saw him around you would have never known. Mark was unaware until he saw the bruises in the schools locker room. Although he was intimidated at the time, he talked to Jaebum and a bond was formed. He's seen the good and the bad of JB, he was there for him, fought along side him, and did the one thing he said he'd never do; fall in love with him. Mark tried to stay strong for everyone, he really did. He was scared shitless though, and it was slowly eating away at him. With all the things on his mind, it was a miracle he can sleep at night. 

Instincually, he follows Jaebum outside and finds him leaning against the patio pillar. His side profile is remarkable, and Mark takes a quiet moment to admire how his jaw flexes at every inhale of the cigarette, the way his adams apple drops as he exhales the smoke through his pink lips. He looks tired though, his shoulder sagged and limbs slow.

Mark takes a breath and walks towards him, "...please."

"Nothing to talk about." Jaebum mutters, taking a glance at Mark before averting his eyes.

"Jae I need to know."

"I'm trying to figure it out alright. It's like there's a million tangles and knots in my mind, it's so hard to untie them, but I'm trying alright. I know you're worried, and I'm sorry for making you worry," He snubs the cigarette against his wrist, drops it on the ground, and turns to look at Mark, "I promise you that when I'm ready to talk I will."

"Okay, just please."

Jaebum knows, he can feel Mark's fear radiating off him. It tears at his heartstrings knowing he's causing that fear, he doesn't want anything but happiness for him. It's impossible though, with the demons attaching to his ribcage. Somedays he wakes up and questions if life is even worth living anymore, if Mark needs him when it could be so much eaisier without. He just needs to continue on, get through it like always.

"I'm okay, I'm here with you," Jaebum mutters, grabbing Mark's hand, "You can't get rid of me."

With a small squeeze of his hand Mark nods and tries to breath through the tightness in his chest. Jaebum smirks, eyes scrunching, "now, you need to tell me what you found out."

_//∞//  
_

Jaebum watches as Mark sits on his desk, cracking his nuckles. He massages the kink out of his shoulder before looking to him.

"Should we call Jackson in here?"

"No," Mark rests his elbows against his knees and stares at Jaebum, "He doesn't need to know these details, let him worry about handling the kids."

Jaebum chuckles, and kicks his feet up on the desk. "Alright."

"So, the it all comes down to intel on Minsoo and his higher up. Their threats are dangerous... more serious then we originally thought. It worries me a little. Of course they want turf, but there's something else they want. Something we don't have."

"What else do they need," Jaebum yells, "They have more area and money, they have more security, they have more allies. There are so many others they could go after. What the fuck do they think we have?"

Mark shrugs, "I don't know what it is, Namjoon wouldn't tell me. All he mentiones was a falcon sniffing around his area, questioning people on where our estate was. He said he needed to get more information and promised me he would get in contact as soon as it was safe to do so."

"So we just have to wait because of that idiot."

Mark rolls his eyes, "I know you hate it Jae, but Namjoon assured me that they aren't ready yet. They won't make any moves for a while. They still fear us after you unleashed on Gangnam."

Jaebum stares at Mark, eyes sparkling despite that stress and exhaustion. Still beautiful, if he could take away all the pain behind the sparkle he would. He would give up this life in a heartbeat if it ensures the safety of everyone he cares about. The sad truth is he's here for life, just like the rest of them

"He did mention a weak spot; and that's why he's getting me information. In the meantime, he reccomended we focus on strenghting our relationships with everyone... specificially Gangdong"

"Are you sure we sho-"

"Come one," Mark stands and pushes Jaebum's feet off the desk, "We can't just sit and wait, that would drive you crazy. We need to continue like nothing is wrong, and Gangdong is our best chance at properly prepairing. We both know Dongdaemun is just playing friendly; but will turn when the Gwangjin cartel attacks."

A knock on the door interrupts them, and Mark has half a mind to yell that they're busy. However before he can Yugyeom barges in, phone pressed against his ear.

"Alright, I'm here," He mutters than looks to Mark, "Hyung, it's Namjoon."

Mark scrambles to grab the phone, having been anxiously awaiting this call. He moves to leave the room, but Jaebum is already up and following Yugyeom out. It's known knowledge that Jaebum hates Namjoon, and it always causes tension when he's brought into anything. The question of why Jaebum has such resentment towards Namjoon is a reaccuring thought that he is too afraid to ask about

"I have news." A rough voice mutters before he has the chance to say anything.

Mark sits down in Jaebum's chair, and notices for the first time that there's a framed picture of him and Jackson on the desk. It warms his heart, and brings a smile to his face. Despite the cold and emotionless exterior most see when meeting Jaebum, Mark knows his true self despite all the hardships they went through. He knows the true man that others don't; could only dream to know.

"What's up?"

"A few days ago; I told you about their weakness," Namjoon drags in a wheezy breath, like he's been running in the cold, "I had heard rumors, needed to find out if it was true or not."

"Joon, are you okay?"

Mark nervously taps his fingers against his thigh, always on edge when talking with Namjoon. The man who singlehandedly took control of a warehouse full weed with only an M4A1 Carbine. A lone wolf, he sells secrets of anyone for the right price. There is a fine line when it comes to dealing with him.

"Just fine; had to get off the streets y'know. That time of night." With the clang of metal, Namjoon seems to even out his tone, "Anyways, the payment we spoke of..."

"Yes, you'll be getting it. I just need the information."

A small chuckle passes through the reciever, and a few painful minutes pass in silence. Mark begins to question if this was the best option; if Jaebum has the right to doubt everything Namjoon is. Although it's a massive gamble on his end; what other choice does he have.

"There's a girl. You should meet up with her. She has the answers for you."

Mark feels every hope he held within Namjoon crumble before him.

"That's all you have to fucking say," Mark growls, anger boiling beneath his skin. Everything is riding on this information, he felt like it would prepare them; but he's still blind, lost, and fearful.

"Just trust me on this one please, it will turn out well," Namjoon lowers his voice to a whisper, "You and lover boy free tomorrow night? 9 sharp at the Quince Bar?"

"I'll have to check with  _Jaebum_  and see; but go ahead and set it up," Mark nods, using his teeth to tug the cap off a pen.

"Got'cha, will do. Talk to you later man."

"Wait," Mark panics, the lid dropping from his lips, "Who are we going to be meeting?"

A million worries run through his head; who is it, what do they want, will they need protection, why a public bar. Having never properly worked with Namjoon before, he refuses to go along wthout questions, he needs to know.

"Her name is Jisun."


	5. //five

The car pulls up, and already Jaebum can feel the bass of the music pounding in his chest. It replaces the hum and vibrations of the car, and puts him on edge. The bar scene was overdone, he spent too many nights washed in the lights and musk of others, too many morning with his head in too many different toilets. He glances at Mark; who simply instructs Youngjae to 'park and wait' for them to return.

"It's been a while since we've gone to a place like this" He mutters as they exit the car.

"Namjoom set up the meeting."

"Ah, that explains it" Jaebum grumbles.

Walking through the doors of the bar is like entering another world. The humidity and stench of alcohol fills every sense; the dim lights confusing his brain. Jaebum wouldn't have chosen such a cheap place as a rendevu, and would much prefere to just leave. He's tried to get off the streets, become sophisticated in his dealings; this isn't apart of that greater plan.

"Classy."

"Stop," Mark turns to him, "I know you hate this Jae but please, I want to trust Namjoom and if this girl is any help in protecting our family then I'll take it."

Jaebum simply nods and glances around. For a friday night, it's calmer than he expected. Only a few people are sat at the bar; a majority are on the dance floor attempting to find rythem in the bass and electronic tempo. Cheap liquor and sweat have never sat well with Jaebum; he prefers to keep away from any temptations it arouses. The thought alone has bile rising in his throat.

"So, what does she look like?"

Mark moves towards the bar, surveying everyone in the building with a keen eye. Jaebum orders them each a scotch before taking a seat beside his partner; both uneasy of the scene.

"Dont know, Namjoon didn't say."

"Are you fucking kidding," Jaebum yells, "He set up a fucking meeting for us and didn't tell you jack shit?"

"Yes bu-"

"How can you even trust this felch, he could be setting us up!"

"Jaeb-"

"This could be a death trap, a suicide meeting and you're just okay with it!"

Mark forces his grip to remain tight as he grabs Jaebum's hand. With his anger and panic mixing at an alarming rate, feather light touches won't snap him out of it. Instantly he stops talking; although his breathing is erratic and his body shakes. A squeeze of his hand, and the tension breaks. A panic attack avoided, Mark rubs his thumb over Jaebum's rough palm to calm him before saying anything.

"Listen, you just have to trust me okay. It's hard, I understand that; but Namjoon knows what he's doing, and he'll lead us in the right direction. He isnt going to do anything to compromise himself or us. Alright?"

"I'm just tired; let's get this over with."

Mark nods, and takes a sip of his drink. Truth be told he's just as uneasy about this meeting, and would rather have had all the details going in, meeting on his own terms; but he has no other option than to follow Namjoon and the weird ways he works. He knows that if Namjoon were to choose a side to fight with, he would side with Mark. Two years of their weird work relationship; and he still hasn't cut ties like he's done to others in the past.

Jaebum downs his first drink without so much as a breath, and orders somthing stronger. Mark notices the clenching of his jaw, and the warning signals go off in the back of his mind. A coping technique, his old habits; the ones that led him down a dangerous road in the past. Taking another look around the bar, he hopes to spot anybody who could be there for them. Jaebum isnt stable, but he can't do this without him. He can't have him relapse now, refuses to let him drown everything in alcohol to forget about it, smoke too much dope and destorying everything aroud him.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Jaebum glances in the direction of the voice. A petit woman with long dark hair and a feline face. She isn't dressed for the bar scene; in sweats and a snapback. Unfazed by either of the men, she stares at him for a brief seconds before taking a seat.

"Hakyeon was right; you kingpin's are all handsome."

The skinny glass in Jaebum's hand tumbles to the ground and shatters, amber liquid creating small veins over the floor. Mark is quick to grab Jaebum's arm before he swings at the girl. Fast reflexes and a quick spiking temper never mix. Mark has learned his many triggers, and this- this is one of them.

"Don't fucking say that name!" He screams at her.

"Namjoon said you would be sensitive."

Mark hugs Jaebum against his chest, and he all but sinks against him. The temporaty fight leaves his body, and Mark fears the darkness that will follow. Keeping and arm aroung Jaebum, he glares at the woman. She obviously know's what she's doing, the gleam in her eye, the way she holds herself. She's defensive, but quick; like a cat that plays with it's prey.

"Jisun I take it."

"Mark and Jaebum; nice to meet you two."

"How the fuck did you know Hakyeon!"

Jaebum rights himself, and squares up to his full intimidating hight before Mark grabs his hand and all but forces him to sit back down. They don't need to cause a scene in some bar; they try to keep out of the masses as much as possible. He needs everything to work out; this is his only chance to protect the ones he loves.

"I'll answer any questions you men have; but first I think a drink is in order'" The female- Jisun muttets, "Three rum and coke please."

_//∞//_

After a round of shots, Mark suggests they head to a corner booth to speak about the buisness; he doesn't want the available supply of alcohol around any longer. With a small tug on his arm, Jaebum agrees. Once seated in the darkness, the tension grows. A distraction only works for so long, and without one everything gets layed out on the table.

"I don't trust you or Namjoon so you better tell me what the fuck you know about Hakyeon before I fucking s-"

"He was my brother in law."

Jaebum stops cold. A sharp sensation numbs him, the pain hits him like a wall. _Hakyeon was married._ His husband was the one Mark had to break the news to.  Jaebum wasnt the only one Hakyeon was fighting for.

"You're Taekwoon's sister."

"That's right," She sighs, and glares at Jaebum, "So before you're PTSD stricken ass over-reacts again, realize you weren't the only one to loose somthing."

"Excuse you," Jaebum barks, "I'm perfectly fucking fine."

Mark throws an arm over his shoulder and clears his throat. He needs to bring attention back to the issue before they start somthing; although he commends Jisun for being so straightforward to someone as intimidating and emotional as Jaebum. Mark himself has never said aloud that Jaebum could be suffering from PTSD. The idea was always there, but never the right time. Nothing is ever the right time with Jaebum.

"You want the reason I'm here." She mutters.

"If you would please "

"Well, I have stuff on Gwangjin; call it insider information if you will. I know their plan, the specifics for you province, and how it will play out based on their operations. They've been planning, longer than you've been aware of. But now they're also looking for somthing... and they think you have it."

"Name your price."

"Hold up!"

Mark and Jisun both look to Jaebum, who continually clasps and unclasps his fists in an attempt to calm himself down.

"How can we ensure you won't sell us out, tell us the information and then notify them; or just blatantly lie to us for money. How can we trust your word."

Mark commends Jaebum for keeping somewhat of a calm level head even if it will add to the breakdown; because truthfully he hadn't even though of that possibility. Mark just wants his family safe and his financial situation stable. He needs the threats eliminated, and his buisness back on track.

"You have every reason to believe me."

"Why's that?" Mark questions; rubbing his palm over Jaebum's shoulder.

"..because I used to be apart of their cartel and they want me dead."


	6. //six

Jaebum takes a drag of his cigarette, and studies Jisun from the corner of his eye. She seems tiny next to Mark as he hands her a lighter, and they seem to share a few words. In all honesty, he would be happier waiting in the car with Youngjae while the two talk. He refuses to leave Mark alone however, he needs to show that he's strong and capable of handling things in the face of danger. Snubbing out his cigarette on his wrist, he makes his way over to the patio.

"Do you know what it's like, to watch the light leave their eyes. You love them so much that you would do anything to bring it back."

Mark's eyes flash to Jaebum as he approaches, and then back to Jisun.

"I do yes."

Jisun takes a drag of her own cigarette, and leans against the wall of the club. "I didn't realize what I had gotten myself into; how it could affect me, affect Taekwoon. The things they did to me, the things others had done to Hakyeon... he had lost so much, lost me and his husband. I couldn't do that to him anymore. By the time I sobered up and realized this; he was gone."

"Have you been in contact with him since?" Jaebum questions, surprising himself.

Jisun turns to him with a tired smile, "I've tried. He wants nothing to do with me. He never liked Hakyeon risking his life for you guys. When Hakyeon died, he wanted to leave. I couldn't, Minsoo had corrupted me... I haven't seen him since the day he told me to choose the life I wanted."

Jaebum makes his way over to Mark, studying the man's face. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes set on nothing in particular. He's thinking, focused on finding an answer to a question Jaebum doesn't understand. These days though, with everything going on; it's probably best to question everything. Although unsure of Jisun, Jaebum knows she's had it rough. He doesn't want to feel sympathy for her; with her background she needs to stay tough and independent.

"I'm so sorry." Mark sighs, resting his hand on her shoulder as a form of reassurance.

"It's alright,' Jisun smiles, looking anywhere but at them, "I'm going to sober myself up, get out of this lifestyle one day. I'm going to do it for him. He's my older brother, I'm the only family he has."

Mark takes a glance back at Jaebum, as if to judge his reaction to this entire experience. With no cloud of alcohol or annoying house music, he can breath in the cold air of the night and think logically. Everything has a price, a reward, and a consequence. Trusting Jisun will involve all three, and he isn't sure if he's willing to take that unknown risk.

"We'll help you; as long as you help us."

As if like magic, the dark mood hanging over the conversation disappears. Jisun becomes a different person, like she's remembered where she is and who she's speaking to. Dropping her unfinished cigarette to the ground, she crushes it with the heel of her boot and straightens her posture.

"That's why I got Namjoon to contact you. He's kept me hidden, but I can't just sit around anymore. I need to help you guys; for Hakyeon, and for Taekwoon. I want this shit done with, so I can move on and create a fresh start."

"Shall we head back inside," Jaebum suggests with a grimace, "So we can talk more."

Jisun makes an attempt to smile at him, but all her energy and confidence has faded. She checks her phone, and her whole demeanor changes.

"I should be getting back; you know how it is, not safe at this time of night."

Mark seems to perk up at these words, and stares at her again; like there's a phrase right on the tip of his tongue. It makes Jaebum wonder what Mark knows, what he isn't telling him. While he rotted for a week, Mark was out talking to people. While he had a breakdown, Mark was building up. They haven't gotten a moment to themselves to truly understand everything they know, to combine their information and efforts.

"Then we'll be in contact I assume." Mark finally asks.

Jisun simply nods her head, bows to both men, and walks away. Once out of range, she raises the phone to her ear as if she's been anxious to call someone. Mark insists on waiting until she's out of sight, and then a few minutes after. Jaebum complies, but his skin itches to get out of this place, to be done with this night, to go home. Finally, Mark makes a movement towards the car, and in seconds they're once again in the familiar hum and vibrations.

"We're going to talk about this later, right?"

"Jae," Mark glances over, and softens his eyes, "How much do you remember of Hakyeon and Taekwoon?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just," Mark pauses, and glances out the window, "Tell me what comes to mind when you think of him."

"Well, he was without a doubt head over heels with Hakyeon. I still feel bad for thinking ill of him for being quiet and closed off."

Jaebum will always regret his first impression of Taekwoon, it made his opinion of Hakyeon change for a while. He constantly watched as Taekwoon would stay glued to his side, never speaking even when spoken to; instead allowing Hakyeon to be his voice. Jaebum has always grown up with the attitude of standing up for yourself, so it bothered him how meek and distant Taekwoon seemed. Over time however, he slowly opened himself up to them and reversed all Jaebum's negative opinions.

"Honestly, I appreciated having his intimating yet soft demeanor when the boys were out taking care of business.."

After becoming a major part of their circle, Hakyeon and Taekwoon spend most of their days and sometimes night at the estate. Jaebum kept the house safe and everyone else participated in the action; back when Mark was comfortable enough to leave Jaebum to his own devices. It became an appropriate routine for Jaebum and Taekwoon to spend hours alone in the same room, growing more comfortable and friendly. It was during these long days that he felt he grew to know Hakyeon in more depth; and Taekwoon as well.

"Remember that one time?" Mark chuckles

"What, when Taekwoon exploded on me after finding out that Hakyeon when to China?"

Most memorable, and one of the few memory that tugs at his heart stings. He had just seen Hakyeon off to the airport, and received that call; that Taekwoon was waiting for Jaebum. Never before that day had Jaebum ever heard the man raise his voice, get angry, and it honestly terrified him. He demanded to know where _his husband_ had gone, that he _always_ told him where he went when leaving; yet had refused to do so _because_ of Jaebum. That was the day Taekwoon voiced his anger towards their lifestyle, how he feared for Hakyeon being involved with drug smuggling over the borders in Asia. Taekwoon was in love and afraid; he didn't blame him.

Yongjae parks the vehicle in the dark with expertise, and gets out before either Mark or Jaebum. Leaving the keys in the ignition, the lights flicker but stay on. In the dimness, Jaebum can see Mark's brow furrowed again. He's thinking, and whatever he's thinking about is going to be laid out in front of them before they go inside.

"Y'know, Taekwoon has every right to cut ties with us and his sister."

Jaebum stares at him, trying his hardest to figure out exactly what's going on inside his head. Mark isn't heartless, far from it actually; so why is he making Jisun out to be the bad guy. Life can be cruel and terrible, when handed an opportunity you take it and worry about the consequences later. He of all people knows that humans are creatures of habit, that it's only natural for them to make mistakes. Owning up and changing the outcome down the road is the remarkable thing about human evolution. To recognize and fix. Taekwoon made his decision, but it isn't one that Jaebum agrees with. It's a decision he wishes he could change in a heartbeat.

"Not nesseccarily."

"So you think she deserves to try and change, to take action for her mistakes."

"Of course she does," Jaebum nods, almost confused by Mark's question, "She obviously cares for Taekwoon. She's realized her mistake, and is trying to find a way out."

"So, if her fixing everything involves us, you're willing to help."

His thoughts stop, and he almost wants to laugh. Mark's way of getting Jaebum to agree to this whole plan; whatever plan it's going to be, is to make him consider his own life; and the difficulties he went through to come out on top. With a smile, Jaebum gets out of the car. 

"You sneaky son of a bitch."

"Let's head to bed," Mark chuckles, "We'll need all our energy if we're going to be dealing with an outsider."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my boyfriend for letting my write this chapter on his laptop; sorry im picky about all types of food.


	7. //note

Hopefully this fic will be taken off hiatus soon, i know nobody really pays any attention to it but I honestly love this fic.

It challanges me in so many ways and is so outside my comfort zone.

College is beating my ass down but I'm slowly picking myself back up and through bits and peices and ideas I am slowly putting together chapters for both this and my BTS fic Rage and Regret (along with editing every single chapter like five times in the last three weeks bc nothing seems to be the way i want it anymore).

Please don't loose faith in me, I'm trying, and I've never forgotten... Life just sucks.


End file.
